Unlockables
Fighters Italicized means you must beat them in a fight afterwards. Rosalina *''Play 10 matches'' *''Clear Classic Mode'' *Beat Rosalina's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Rosalina amiibo Roy *''Play 20 matches'' *Beat Roy's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Roy amiibo Toon Link *''Play 30 matches'' *Beat Toon Link's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Toon Link/Young Link amiibo Lucario *''Play 40 matches'' *Beat Lucario's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Lucario amiibo Joker *''Play 50 matches'' *''Defeat Crazy Hand'' *Beat Joker's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Joker amiibo Lucas *''Play 60 matches'' *Beat Lucas's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Lucas amiibo Dixie Kong *''Play 70 matches'' *Beat Dixie Kong's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Dixie Kong amiibo Mach Rider *''Play 80 matches'' *Beat Mach Rider's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Mach Rider amiibo Black Shadow *''Play 90 matches'' *Beat Black Shadow's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Black Shadow amiibo Ryu *''Play 100 matches'' *''Defeat'' Master Hand & Crazy Hand together *Beat Ryu's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Ryu/Ken amiibo Bowser Jr. *''Play 110 matches'' *Beat Bowser Jr.'s stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Bowser Jr./Koopaling amiibo Hector *''Play 120 matches'' *Beat Hector's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Hector/Jill amiibo Ganondorf *''Play 130 matches'' *Beat Ganondorf's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Ganondorf amiibo Marshadow *''Play 140 matches'' *Beat Marshadow's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Marshadow amiibo Bomberman *''Play 150 matches'' *''Clear Classic Mode in under 15 minutes'' *Beat Bomberman's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Bomberman amiibo Chorus Men *''Play 160 matches'' *Beat Chorus Men's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Chorus Men amiibo Duck Hunt *''Play 170 matches'' *Beat Duck Hunt's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Duck Hunt amiibo Wolf *''Play 180 matches'' *Beat Wolf's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Wolf amiibo Sylux *''Play 190 matches'' *Beat Sylux's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Sylux amiibo Cloud *''Play 200 matches'' *''Defeat Master of Craziness after one phase'' *Beat Cloud's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Cloud amiibo Geno *''Play 210 matches'' *''Clear Century Smash'' *Beat Geno's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Geno amiibo Elma *''Play 220 matches'' *Beat Elma's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan an Elma amiibo Impa *''Play 230 matches'' *Beat Impa's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan an Impa amiibo Mewtwo *''Play 240 matches'' *Beat Mewtwo's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Mewtwo amiibo Pac-Man *''Play 250 matches'' *''Defeat Master of Craziness after two phases'' *Beat Pac-Man's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Pac-Man/Ms. Pac-Man amiibo Leon *''Play 260 matches'' *Beat Leon's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Leon amiibo Bayonetta *''Play 270 matches'' *''Clear Century Smash with 10 characters'' *Beat Bayonetta's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Bayonetta amiibo Ridley *''Play 280 matches'' *''Defeat 4 bosses (not including Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Master of Craziness, or Labrain)'' *Beat Ridley's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Ridley amiibo Mr. Game & Watch *''Play 290 matches'' *''Collect 544 trophies'' *Beat Mr. Game & Watch's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Mr. Game & Watch amiibo Phoenix *''Play 300 matches'' *''Defeat Master of Craziness after three phases'' *Beat Phoenix's stage in Extreme Labyrinth *Scan a Phoenix amiibo Stages Bowser's Castle * TBD Buoy Base Galaxy * TBD Castle Nox * TBD Corneria * TBD Courtroom * Win 25 standard matches as Phoenix. Death Mountain * TBD Duck Season * Get a score of 20 in Rival Smash as Duck Hunt. Flat Zone X * Win 25 standard matches as Mr. Game & Watch. Meeting Place * TBD Megami Tensei * TBD Mt. Silver * TBD Mute City * Clear 10 tickets in Master Orders. New Pork City * Clear Crazy Orders after 5 turns. Spear Pillar * TBD